Bloody Potter
by hippolina97
Summary: Harry's out. Again. Ginny's out. Again. I'm so bloody concerned that my head is about to explode. Again. A one-shot showing a conversation had by Ron and Hermione during HBP, while Harry and Ginny are having some 'couple time'.


**A/N Due to a request for a Ron/Hermione one-shot, I have provided this. I don't know about you, but I was somewhat annoyed by Hermione's uncharacteristic behavoiur in HBP, and so I thought this conversation seemed likely. I also love writing Over-Protective Ron, he's so much fun.**

**Disclaimer: If I am JKR, her writing skills have gotten considerably worse. **

Harry's out. Again. Ginny's out. Again. I'm so bloody concerned that my head is about to explode. Again. The two have been dating for nearly two weeks, and I swear my mind has been out of control for the entirety of their relationship. Its okay when they're hanging out with me and Hermione, at least I can see what they're doing, but when they go off by themselves for a bit of 'couple time' I can barely stand it. Harry's my best mate, and I trust him, really I do, but he is dating my kid sister, so I am entitled to be a little nuts. No offense to the guy, but Harry is rubbish when it comes to dating, so I shouldn't be all that worried, but you should have seen them the night they got together! If people say Lavender and I were bad, they should have seen Ginny and Harry that night. Talk about inappropriate, I swear that kiss lasted over half an hour. Anyway, they're out at the moment, so here I am in the Common Room, reading a Quidditch magazine and shooting furtive glances at the portrait hole every couple of seconds. Hermione's just come downstairs; I assume she's been getting dressed out of her robes. I frown. She looks pretty. Very pretty. I think she must have some something to her hair, it's up in some kind of bun, and…is she wearing make-up? She's made an effort, certainly, but who for? She spots me and smiles, coming to collapse on the lounge next to me. She spots my frown and rolls her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, are you still waiting for Harry and Ginny? They won't be back for a while yet, I think they were going to walk around the lake, and well, you know how they get distracted." She smiles amusedly as my face darkens. I know only too well. I put my magazine to one side and study Hermione. She's made an effort to look pretty tonight, I'm sure of it. But why? To be honest, this was more intriguing to me than what Potter and my sister are up to. At least I want to know the answer to this one. I decide to ask her.

"Hey Hermione? You look pretty." I can see her blush, she looks flattered and a bit embarrassed. She smiles.

"Why thank you Ron, that's very sweet of you." I brush the comment aside; she's missing the point entirely.

"But why? I mean," I say, quickly realizing this is a potential danger zone, "You're always pretty, but you seem to have tried really hard tonight? I just want to know why. You don't have a date or anything, do you?" I do not like that idea one bit. Hermione laughs.

"Of course not Ron, can't a girl look nice without a reason?" I shake my head.

"No, by all means, I certainly have no objection." Okay, that was a little too much. She looks a bit confused. I clear my throat and change the subject.

"Anyway, what do you reckon of this whole Malfoy thing? I think Harry's gone overboard with this one." Hermione shrugs.

"A month ago I would have agreed with you, Ron, but I don't know. After everything, I think we may have to trust Harry with this one. Yes, he's been wrong before, but I'd rather not upset him by defying him, to be honest." A uncomfortable feeling swirls in my chest, my heart begins to sink; Harry. Of course. She sided with Harry. Not that I blame her, he may well be right, but…I hate it when she sides with him. I don't know why, maybe I'm a bit jealous that she doesn't admire me as she does Harry. She frowns when I don't respond.

"Are you alright?" I snap out of my thoughts and smile softly.

"Yes, I'm fine, just drifted off somewhere…." Hermione returns the smile.

"You look so funny when you do that, drift off into your own little world. I wonder what you're thinking sometimes when you do that, I wish I could come with you." A siren is going off in my head. Mayday, mayday! Evacuate building! I tell it to bugger off before studying Hermione. She has a funny look on her face, something I don't recognize, and I notice she's stroking my hand. My mind goes into over-drive. What is she doing? Is this a joke? Surely she's not seriously going to….? It appears she is. As my mind beings dancing the conga, she shifts over to me and gives me a small smile.

"Hi." Okay, this is crazy. I pinch myself. Surely I'm dreaming, Hermione isn't interested in me! That would mean that I would actually be happy, deliriously happy, and that never happens to me! As she begins leaning in towards me, I clear my throat.

"Er, don't you want to study or something? We have that History of Magic essay due Wednesday." She looks annoyed. Very annoyed.

"No Ronald, I'd rather not study at the moment…" I get to my feet. _What the hell are you doing?! _My mind screams at me, but I pay it no mind.

"Well I think I'll get a head start on it, so if you don't mind…." I turn to leave, but Hermione is on her feet.

"For heavens sake Ronald, what's the matter with you?! Isn't this what you want? After all that rubbish with Lavender, making me jealous, you don't want me?!" Bugger, I'm in trouble now. But I had to say it.

"Look, Hermione, no-one wants this to happen more than I do, but…you haven't been yourself this year, I mean, the flirting, the making _me _jealous with McLaggen? This isn't the Hermione I know, at least, not the one I like. I can't let anything happen with you until I know that this isn't just some hormonal…thing….that girls your age go through." Hermione crosses her arms, a frown on her face, and I see a bit of the Old Hermione in her glaring eyes.

"Is that how you see me, Ron, some hormonal, over-dramatic teenage girl? I'm not Lavender, Ron!" I shake my head impatiently.

"I know you're not, but…" The portrait hole opens, and Harry and Ginny, looking disheveled, enter, just as Hermione lets out a wail of frustration, mutters, "For Merlin's sake, Ronald!", and marches upstairs again. Of course, to Harry and Ginny, it just looked like another one of our rows, and only the two of us would know what happened, or almost happened, here tonight. Incredibly pissed off at myself, I sink to the couch. Harry approaches me.

"Er, Ron? You right mate?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine…." I look up, notice their disheveled appearance, and feel my face go red.

"And what the bloody hell have you two been doing?!" The two look at each other sheepishly, and I screw up my face in disgust.

"Actually, I don't want to know." I go back to my magazine. Bloody Potter.


End file.
